


【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（14/完结章）

by kuroyaki



Category: Gracepoint (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 水仙拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: *大纲还有内容但是感觉这里很适合end所以就end了*额……山西老碰碰车…OOC，自己码都觉得吃了一嘴狗粮（bushi





	【Kilgrave/Emmett Carver】Conduction Block（14/完结章）

**Author's Note:**

> *大纲还有内容但是感觉这里很适合end所以就end了  
*额……山西老碰碰车…OOC，自己码都觉得吃了一嘴狗粮（bushi

14

躲开了那碗奶油浓汤Carver的心情总的来说还是不错的，虽然脸上没怎么表现出来。平时话噪的人沉默不语，手却抓得很紧。

怎么，不就是一碗汤？至于么？他没有主动开口的打算。路过商场门口跌跌撞撞的小孩抱住了他的腿，Carver用空余的手扶住了小孩的肩扯停了Kilgrave，眼光开始在人群中寻找应该正在慌忙寻找孩子的家长。连忙追赶过来的妇人抱走了小孩连忙道谢，Carver顺手拍了下小孩的头严肃地对妇人说不可以让孩子在人群中乱跑，也不应该让孩子离开家长的视线，这很危险。

真走丢了又得去局里报案。

男人复杂的目光投向了他，没有放开的手用力拉了一下将人扯到了身边，重新踏上的路途中脚步越来越快。

又怎么了？

烘培的香味在远远的地方就传了过来，想起今早最后一块面包的Carver对男人说明早想吃什么？Kilgrave应了句随便。

到底怎么了？他又哪里惹到他了。

拿着两个吐司的人准备结账，Kilgrave摸出一些零钱放到收银员的桌面上，例行的推荐在他耳里喋喋不休，捧着试吃的人也开始加入站在了他们身边，像是要为结束营业前再增加一丁点微不足道的收入，是他喜欢的小蛋糕。试吃被举到他们面前，Carver跟女孩拉开了一些距离看了几眼最终还是拒绝了，男人觉得他是想吃的，被切分成小块的糕点看起来那么吸引你就吃啊？

在礼貌的拒绝跟强行推销中扯下嘴角的人说了句「闭嘴」，店里瞬间鸦雀无声，连找零没有要直接抓起那该死的面包远离充满人群纠缠的闹市。

皮鞋被凌乱的踢在了玄关，Kilgrave把自己摔进沙发打开了电视，跟在后面走得有些喘的人用脚把鞋子摆好，将面包放上料理台，瞥了眼男人。 

“Kilgrave，进门要摆好鞋子。你到底怎么了？”  
“没什么。”

生着闷气的人也不知道自己在气什么，说到正常的生活接触不都是这样么？那就是说他以前也这样？跟上司有说有笑打打闹闹？吃别人抓过的东西？对陌生人随便笑？连拒绝推销都笨手笨脚的？手指重重地按在那些按键上，太大声了，又太小声，这些搞死的音量控制应该精确到0.5格。Carver他真的不知道发生了什么，有点摸不着头脑决定洗澡。

门外传来了敲门声，将已经把自己剥得只剩下一些贴身衣物的人赶进了浴室他才去应门。

“？什么事。”  
眼熟，好像在摄像头里见过。

“您的……哥哥？弟弟？证件掉在了茶水间，下午太忙了我忘记给他了，没有这个明天上班也许会很困扰所以决定送过来了。”

还有能够在夜晚送东西过来的下属。你们警局很大吗？天天都见的人能不认识？可以因为没有证件就被挡在门口？带着余温的证件上照片被卡子夹起了一些刘海，他都能想象到拍的时候被不知道什么人抚着那过长的发丝再夹上。未在男人十天前的人生中留下任何的痕迹让他又开始不平衡起来，这人是他的。

刚把脸洗干净的人挤了些洗发水在手心里打着圈让液体分散些，没有比热水在寒冷的天气中更让人舒适，也许还有被窝。他闭着眼睛昂起了头让水淋在头上，也许该剪头发了。突然的开门声吓得他差点脚底一滑连忙扶住了旁边的墙壁，发红的耳朵还沾着些没来得及冲掉的泡沫。

“……What？你要上厕所吗？”连忙背过身子，他在洗澡，搞什么，他觉得自己今天是个十万个为什么。

“一起洗。”  
什么？发什么疯。迷幻的感觉开始干预他的脑子。

“等一下我就洗完了你再等一下。就是出……”  
“我说了一起洗。”

得寸进尺？男人对他用了祈使句。泡沫混着水顺着额头流了一些进他眼睛，泪腺下意识的分泌出液体想将那些具有刺激性的玩意儿冲出眼眶，他用干净的手试图抹掉那些泡沫减缓一些刺痛的感觉。连衣服都没脱的男人取下淋浴头把他转了过来帮他清洁入眼的清洗剂，手穿过他的发丝将剩余的泡沫都冲掉。

“帮我脱衣服。”

淋浴头被放回原来的位置，他的手开始不受控制的将男人被水打湿了的衣服还有裤子脱了下来，男人接过他手里的衣服丢进了赃衣篓。

“不要动。”

男人把他开始挤出沐浴露在掌心划着圈，沿着后颈的凸起涂在他后背，走近了一步胸膛贴着他的背手臂穿过他腋下摸着他的脖子涂他的胸前，再滑到他双腿之间，每一处都被仔细的抹上了滑腻的液体，那手在翻开他清理积累了一天的污垢，手掌的触摸让他不争气的半硬了起来，他能感受到男人的勃起抵在他的股缝摩擦着，有些站不稳的靠着紧贴着他的人身上。

水依旧哗哗的打在地面上再转着圈流进排水口，他被压在那面冰冷墙上，没有任何扩张被挤了进半根。疼痛的感觉很不好，肌肉下意识地想将被水淋得生涩的异物挤出去换来屁股上被打了一巴掌让他放松。

放什么松？怎么放？那沐浴露还在他身上他的手滑得连墙都扶不稳掌心在铺满雾气的瓷砖上留下狰狞的痕迹。

Kilgrave被他夹得生疼卡在了入口却没进去多少，他弄清楚了那不愉快的感觉是什么了，他无时无刻都想占领这个人的全部，那念头在男人与任何人接触的时候达到了顶峰。他焦躁的现在就想全部进去，他要将这人完全占有，也不管会不会弄伤他，战略性后退又开始继续进攻。Carver把头抵在墙上，发红的眼眶不知道是刚才被洗头水刺的还是被疼的，他以为自己对疼痛的忍耐度已经很高了。

折腾了半天还是卡着。

“趴在浴缸边上撅起屁股。”

噢该死，他对浴缸更加厌恶了。

男人又取下了淋浴头热水浇在他不知道是因为寒冷还是因为疼痛起满了鸡皮疙瘩的身上，冲掉了一部分沐浴露的久违温暖让他放松了一些。他回头看了一眼，把淋浴头丢在地上的男人在挖那罐之前用过的凡士林，指尖带着膏体刺进了他身后，操？

他把头转了回去努力让自己不去注意在他体内抠挖的手指，沾了水冷冰冰的边缘冻得他胸前两点僵硬地挺立着。见鬼，他的膝盖很痛，全身都很冷，体内却像被燃着一把火。男人抓着他的髋骨把他的屁股又抬高了一些，炽热的阴茎被臀瓣夹着变得更加硬挺，再次抵上他的入口锲而不舍地往里面刺着。两根手指怎么能跟勃起的性器相比？疼痛程度只比刚才好一点，男人咬着牙一个用力整根捅了进去差点把他撞进瓷器里，视线里全是模糊的色块却只能咬紧牙关将他不应得的疼痛全部吞进肚子里不发出一点声音。

只有痛的性爱他是第一次经历，即使全部进去了也无法动弹，他不满意。分开的双腿把男人圈在自己的领地里，他一手撑着浴缸一手开始撸动男人软下来的性器，加重的呼吸引领着肠道开始分泌液体，他跟着手上的频率试着晃动起下身，满意的听到男人漏出一丝声响。

凶器在肠道中来来回回的肆虐着，撕裂的疼痛跟抚慰带来的快感在双重夹击他，他觉得脑子都不是自己的了，单纯被动的占领让他很不好过。将可耻的声音全部关在牙齿里只剩下发闷的呼吸声。Kilgrave弯下了上身开始舔他的耳朵，湿漉漉的舌头以及水声让他只想逃离。男人愈发不满地加重了撞击的力度收获不到更多的声音，被拒绝的苦涩感开始侵蚀他的思维，抽出了坚硬性器把他留在那里整个人打着颤。

“过来，老实点。”

男人捡起那个淋浴头把他冲洗干净又将自己冲干净，脚软的人扶着墙让自己不至于坐到地上去，裹上的浴巾很柔软，对他的人却很粗暴。

Kilgrave突然把他抗在了肩上，肩骨顶着的胃像被人打了一拳，太阳穴突突地跳着。被男人结实的压进了床里，下身又重新被钝刀劈开，缓慢撕开的疼痛感更加剧烈却又接纳了他的全部，他有些恨已经被完全撑开的地方。男人的舌尖舔弄他的嘴唇试图撬开他的牙关。

“张嘴。”随意掌控他的思维，温顺打开的嘴被迫在邀请犯人，长驱直入的舌头跟他纠缠在一起，被吮吸的软肉发出湿漉漉的声音。他不想要这样。

“嘶…………不准咬我。”再次入侵口腔的舌头带着铁腥味，骚刮着他嘴里每一个地方，男人错开一些位置封上了他的嘴饥渴地将他所有氧气都抽干，意识在远离他。

“呼吸、呼吸！用鼻子呼吸你怎么就是学不会。”被松开嘴唇的人本能地大口吸着气眼泪一下忍不住就往外流，停下来的人愣了一下才用指尖接住。

“干嘛，搞得我强暴你一样。”操你妈这就是强暴。眼泪更加收不住，他觉得一辈子的粗话都给这男人了。

“别哭啊……”男人手忙脚乱的继续给他擦眼泪结果被凶巴巴的打开了手。 

“你他妈被人强暴你能很高兴？啊？你在下面你会很爽？你他妈问过我愿不愿意了吗？”  
重新获得话语能力的人带着沙哑的声音骂了出来，用词很脏而且脏得很单一。突然的指责打得Kilgrave措手不及。他好像没问，不对他为什么要问？他只是想他呆在他身边说他想要他，明明下面很诚实，这怎么能算得上强暴。不过既然男人让他问那他就问吧，他选择性忘记刚开始强硬的做法。

“那你愿不愿意……？”  
“操你妈有你现在才问的吗？！”

噢，那就是愿意的意思？Kilgrave思考了一下埋在男人体内的阴茎又开始动了起来，半路刹车谁受得了？灼热的手掌继续撸动着男人刚才被他弄硬的性器，手指不断刺激着敏感的的顶端让他流出更多的液体，就不能老实的接受他，渴望他吗？

突然又开始的抽送跟手活让他嘴里漏出两声呻吟，操？这人听不懂人话？肠道却只是自顾自的分泌出更多液体润滑着在他体内进出的凶器，吐纳着绞紧着渴望着更多快感。他有点自暴自弃的用手臂盖上眼睛闭上嘴回到拒绝状态，反正怎样只要男人一用命令结果都是一样。

Kilgrave拉开他的手臂看着他眼睛说他在下面也会很爽。

什么？

狼狈不堪的人被突然捞了起来坐在他身上，阴茎依旧埋在他体内。

操，他说的下面不是这个意思，天杀的，该死，上帝，耶稣，撒旦，操。

男人继续撞到他深处。Carver把撑在男人胸前发软的手改成掐在男人脖子上，掐死他。Kilgrave却认为是情趣咧开了一个笑容拉过放在他脖子上的手放到嘴边吻了一下，这人眼里现在只有自己了，直接把人拉了下来抱紧开始冲刺，他现在只有自己了，他后穴里咬着的是他。

这又是哪里不对。被钳制着上半身头抵在男人肩上，过猛过快的撞击让他咬在男人肩头上才能压抑住声音，该死的，咬死他，让他流血流死。

被咬的人仿佛受到鼓励一样又加快了速度，他快到了，男人被他顶得发出了尖锐的抽气声，最后实在忍不住在他耳边带着哭腔说慢一点操你妈。他对男人操他妈毫无兴趣，他早就结束了她的性命。咬着男人的耳朵说现在是我操你，享受一点，叫出来。

他都不知道男人有没有对他用命令，声带像被打开了开关一样沙哑的呻吟搔着Kilgrave鼓膜，他要到了，直接射在了男人体内又继续抽动了一会才停了下来，从内到外的满足感连着身上的人，失去声音的人脱力地趴在他身上，小腹之间一片粘稠。

短暂休息，嘴里也没闲着把抱着的人的脖子又亲又啃了一番后Kilgrave才松开了男人，捧过汗津津的脸又吻了一下，他现在眼里只有自己，自我沉醉的后果是被男人一巴掌盖在他脸上。

“以后不准对我用命令，做事要询问我。没有人会强暴同居人你能不能有点常识？”

Kilgrave一下被打懵了，他是在命令他？而且还在骂他没有常识？这个火爆的家伙比他遇到的任何一个姑娘都难搞。埋在他体内的阴茎又开始硬了起来，男人瞪大了眼睛撑着床想把自己抽出去，瞬间又被抱紧了上半身。

“同居人，可以开始第二轮吗？”  
“不可以……！？”

敏感的肠道被他顶了一下瞬间夹紧了他，发软的声音一点威慑力都没有。

“你看，你下面夹得那么紧，明明就是想要我，但是我问你你只会说不可以，这是摆明要我用命令不是么？我……我喜欢你。我们可以开始第二轮了吗。”

Carver脑子晕乎乎的想他是小孩子吗什么喜欢你小学生都不会用的告白方式而且他一出现就只有各种各样操蛋折腾他的事情……抱着人直接翻了个身再次把男人压进床里，Kilgrave看进他眼里压低了声音说喜欢他，不为什么，就是喜欢他，下身每抽插就说一次，像降头一样环绕着他每一根神经。

许久未被需要的感觉涌了上来，有多久没有人这样跟他说过了。别傻了可别被冲昏了脑子，说到底都是孤身一人。男人侧过头选择不回应只是随着顶弄喘着气，被捏着脸又被掰了回来。

“我喜欢你。如果你不愿意接受我明天就会走。”然后会再回来。

加快的速度让他没办法说出完整的句子Kilgrave伏下身子在他耳边又说了句喜欢他，封上那嘴唇的时候说了句用鼻子呼吸。或许能暂时相信男人的话吧，传导阻滞总有能接通的时候。

END


End file.
